


Goodnight Mulder

by jsms99



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsms99/pseuds/jsms99
Summary: A drunk Mulder shows up at Scully's door late one night.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Goodnight Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out quick because parts of it have been rattling around in my brain for a while now.

Scully was about to call it a night when she heard noises outside her door. Checking the peephole, she saw nothing and no one, but grabbed her gun from the table behind the couch and slowly opened the door anyway. Slumped against the wall next to her door, was Mulder, smelling strongly of alcohol.

“Mulder? What are you doing here?” She kneeled in front of him, putting a finger under his chin to lift his gaze and meet hers.

“The truth is out there, Scully.” He tipped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“What? Only a little. A little, little.”

Scully rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Mulder, let’s get you inside.”

Mulder set his hands heavily on her shoulders. With much struggling, they both stood up. He slung an arm around her shoulders, and they staggered into her apartment. She dropped him on the couch and went back to shut and lock the door before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she got back to Mulder, he had managed to lay out on the couch.

“Mulder?” He didn’t move. “Mulder!” She nearly shouted. He slowly opened his eyes. “Good, now sit up. You need to drink some water.” He sluggishly slung his legs off the couch and sat up. Scully took the seat vacated by his legs and helped him drink half the glass. When he was done, she set the half glass of water on the table behind the couch.

“Why are you here, Mulder?”

“Hmm. You smell nice,” he mumbled. He sniffed at her, leaning into her.

Scully shifted down the couch a ways, a little unnerved by being sniffed. Mulder followed her, falling on his side as only his top half decided to move. His head fell in Scully’s lap and he turned on his back, staring up at her.

“Hi,” he said, smiling easily up at her.

“Hi,” Scully laughed lightly. 

She stroked his hair absentmindedly and they were silent for a while, just staring at each other. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” He almost sounded sober.

She couldn’t stop the blush from creeping into her cheeks. “No, you never said.”

“You do.” He reached a hand up, brushing her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. “You are.”

The air between them changed, electrified. Scully felt her breath catch as Mulder’s eyes darkened. He levered himself up, rearranging slightly so he could lean across her, one hand holding him up, while his other tucked Scully’s hair back behind her ear and cupped her cheek again.

“Mulder…”

He kissed her, lips brushing softly over hers, and only deepening the kiss when she opened up to him. She threaded his fingers into his hair, holding him there, until her brain caught up with the rest of body.

She tugged at his hair and he pulled away, both breathing hard. “This can’t happen. Especially not while you’re drunk.” She said finally, having caught her breath.

“It can. It should.” He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

“Maybe when you’re not drunk.” She conceded, having thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. Every part of her wanted to experience more than the kiss, and from the look on Mulder’s face, he wanted more as well.

“Okay.” He nodded slowly, his alcohol-riddled brain a little sluggish. “When I’m sober. Then promise me one thing.”

“Sure.”

“When… if,” he quickly corrected at a look from her. “If this happens again, don’t think, just feel.” His hand felt like fire against her cheek and she remembered her fingers still in his hair. She dropped them to his chest.

“Mulder… We work together.”

“And everyone at work already thinks we’re sleeping together.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

“No, but it also wouldn’t be the worst thing we did together.” A flick of her eyes to his hand had him dropping it from her cheek. “I’m not as drunk as you think, Scully.”

“But you’re more drunk than you should be for us to have this conversation.” She gave him a light shove and he sat up, leaning back into the couch next to her. “You can spend the night here, on the couch, if you want.”

Mulder nodded, though Scully thought he looked like he was pouting. “Thanks, Scully.”

She stood up to get an extra pillow and blanket. “Don’t pout. It’s not cute.”

With her back turned to him, he frowned, then schooled his face. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have come here tonight.”

“No, probably not,” Scully said, coming back with a pillow and blanket. “Usually when people are cut off for the night, htye go home.” She dropped the blanket and pillow on the couch where she’d been sitting.

“I was home. Called a cab to bring me here.” He was starting to fall asleep. “I just wanted to see you.”

Scully’s breath hitched in her throat again. “Sleep, Mulder.” She hoped her voice sounded normal, or, if it didn’t, that he was still too drunk and falling asleep to hear the difference.

Mulder seemed asleep, but when she went to help him lay down, she heard him mumble something. 

“What?”

“Such beautiful eyes.”

“Thanks, Mulder.” She gave him the pillow and pulled the blanket over him.

As she made her way to her bedroom, she heard him sit up. “Goodnight, Scully,” he said when she’d turned back to him.

“Goodnight, Mulder.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mulder/Scully story and feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
